


Magic and Ice

by Das_Tealight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slytherin Katsuki Yuuri, Slytherin Phichit, magic ice skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Tealight/pseuds/Das_Tealight
Summary: [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS]If Victor couldn’t recognise him as an equal the he’d simply become better. In fact, he’d beat Victor at everything. So what if Victor could already do wandless magic? So what if he could transfigure a baby dragon? Yuuri would do better. He'll drag Victor down from his pedestal and make him recognise him.Except it didn’t quite work like that.aka. a Harry Potter AU because I can.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic completely self-indulgent and a way to remember how to English since not using for far too long. Also because I’m a sucker for Hogwarts AUs :’)
> 
> Also I spell funny because I'm British, sorry if it bothers you~

Hiroko Konishi was your run-of-the-mill muggle born witch; she graduated Mahoutokoro with respectable orange robes and moved on to work. But then she met Toshiya Katsuki. He was a squib but, more importantly, he was kind and sweet and Hiroko fell in love. Together they left the magical world behind and settled in the quiet town of Hasetsu. Years later they had a daughter and named her Mari- the next year they gave Mari a brother named Yuuri. They were content and never thought to look back to the magic or the world they left behind.

For a while anyhow.

 

First was Mari who, at age four, transformed her leotard a bright red because pink was boring and the Hiroko dug up her wand from a long-forgotten storage box and prepared to be brought back to magic once more. And then there was Yuuri, when Yuuri was five years old, he transformed the family onsen into an ice rink because the ice castle was closed that day. It took the bureau of accidental magic nearly a whole day to melt the ice and several guests had to be obliviated by means of damage control. The next year, came an invitation for Mari to go to Mahoutokoro and Yuuri followed a year later, the pair flying back and forth between worlds on storm petrels with pink robes and bright smiles.  Just like that, the Katsukis found their way back to the world of magic, partially at least.

 

Things continued like that for a while until three years later Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki made the decision to move to England before business took them into debt and they resettled in a small suburb in the north and their children withdrew from Mahoutokoro to attend regular muggle school once more. Mari took to the new surroundings like a fish to water, for her, everything was exciting and new; a breath of fresh air away from stuffy old Hasetsu. Yuuri, on the other hand hated it. He missed the smell of the sea breeze, the comforting chill of the ice castle. More importantly, he missed magic; he missed learning to do the impossible, missed the feeling freedom as he flew on the backs of storm petrels. So he found himself feeling jealous when Mari received her letter from Hogwarts, and counted down the days until he could go, too. When the day finally came and an owl flew into their family home with a letter from Hogwarts Yuuri was delighted, and all but dragged his parents to diagon alley to buy supplies. When he finally got to put on his Hogwarts robes and make his way to platform 9¾ with his family by his side, he felt himself again; his robes might look strange and dull in comparison to his old uniform, but it was magic and that was enough.

 

The train ride to Hogwarts went by in a blur of excitement and unknown faces and soon Yuuri found himself sitting in front of all the students with the sorting hat on his head. When Mari’s first letter had come back from Hogwarts, Yuuri found it strange that the only colours that separated the students were those of houses rather than magical competency. There was no brilliant gold to aim for, no end goal and he was vaguely disappointed to be honest.

_Hmmm… What an interesting way of thinking_

Yuuri jumped at the voice invading his head- he wasn’t expecting it to read his thoughts! _Well I don’t see how you could be so proud of something you didn’t earn…_ he reasoned softly, his thoughts trailing off as he lost his confidence. Yuuri swore he could hear a chuckle as the hat mumbled.

 _Well, definitely not Hufflepuff… with a heart like that you must be_ “SLYTHERIN!”  

A smattering of reserved applause rang around the hall as Yuuri’s uniform took on the distinctive green and silver of his new house. He made his way timidly towards the Slytherin table tripping over the step as he walked down. He was nervous and anxious and wanted to get there and be done with everything as soon as possible when he heard them: a low hum of disapproving whispers came from certain members of the house. _How could someone like_ him _be a Slytherin? He’s Mari’s brother, isn’t he? The one who’s practically a mudblood?_  Yuuri shrank deeper and deeper into himself, doubts filling his head until: _I bet he’ll break his wand in a month- weak magic does that_ Yuuri stopped. You see, there are few things Yuuri was proud of but his wand, which was highly praised in Mahoutokoro, was what let introduced him to magic and he wasn’t willing to let that insult slide. Straightening his back with all the poise of a ballet dancer, he fixed his eyes on the boy with an ice-cold stare and smirked.

“Are you speaking from experience? You seem to know an awful lot about it.” he said, voice stronger than he felt, and strode to the end of the table with the other first years not once looking back. No more comments came after that and the table sat in silent reverence of the tiny first year with the hand-me-down robes too big for his small frame.

 

 Yuuri kept up his mask through the entire meal and all the way through to the Slytherin common room. He kept it up until everyone was gone to unpack and he was sure he was alone. Then he collapsed into one of the soft velvet sofas that decorated the common room, fat tears rolling down his face as his body shook.  He regretted doing that, regretted coming here and thinking things would get better. How was he going to make friends now? If his housemates didn’t hate him before, they surely did now that he made a fool of himself in front of everyone. But he couldn’t give up now; he wanted to return to the world of magic and he was back. If he wasn’t wanted here he’d carve out a place of his own and he couldn’t do that by crying. He viciously wiped off the tears from his eyes and muttered a familiar spell under his breath. Fixing his eyes on the doorway to his room, he walked; he wanted this and he was prepared to face a little bit of loneliness in exchange.

 

What he wasn’t prepared for was for a Thai boy to jump at him the moment he opened the door, grasping his hands with a smile on his face.

“So, it _is you_ who’ll be my roommate!” said the boy. Yuuri felt his heart sinking preparing for disappointment until “Oh right! My name’s Phichit and we’re gonna be roommates from now on. You know, you were so cool at the great hall today that I was really hoping we’d be friends. Now we’re roommates too!”

“A-ah. My name is Yuuri… Nice to meet you” Yuuri said awkwardly. He stood at the doorway unsure what to do next.

“Oh right! You probably want to come in, don’t you? Your trunk in on that bed over there, do you want some help unpacking?”

Yuuri came inside, taking in the warmth of the room and the cool green draperies. He looked at his trunk thinking of the multiple expansion charms his mother had put on it and looked at Phichit. “I-if you don’t mind I’d love to have some help” he murmured. With a smile and a flurry of movement Phichit was by his side already opening up the trunk and taking things out and Yuuri did the same. After a while, he glanced over to Phichit to find him holding his ice skates with a gleam in his eyes and thus began a long enthusiastic conversation about skating which evolved into other subjects. Soon Yuuri found himself relaxing in the company of the other boy. _Maybe,_ he thought, _this won’t be so bad after all._

 

A little way away a group of Slytherins were gathered in the common room preparing a five-step plan. You see, Yuuri had been so absorbed in his thoughts before that he hadn’t noticed the trickle of older Slytherins sneaking in to the common room. Hadn’t noticed as they watched him stop shaking all of a sudden, remove the red on his face with a wave of a wand and walk away with a straight back and determined eyes. He didn’t realise that that was the moment they all collectively decided to protect this small Japanese boy with a glass heart and steel skin. With a game face so strong they knew that Yuuri Katsuki will grow to become the pride of Slytherin (as long as he kept his nerves in check)

 

And so, Yuuri’s first year went a little like this: while Mari had taken her years ahead in magical training as an excuse to slack off, Yuuri used his as a means of learning what he could. He jumped head first into the lessons that weren’t available at Mahoutokoro and ended up taking advanced classes in charms and transfiguration to better match his ability. He was very honestly intimidated by the older students in those classes- the Gryffindors seemed to look at him as yet another Slytherin and gave him no sympathy for his age. Surprisingly though, his Slytherin classmates took to hiding him in their cloaks and glaring down anyone who tried to look his way. They became like secondary Maris to him, taking them into their wings and hugging him when it gets too much. With their support, Yuuri kept himself above the harsh workload of the older students and found himself enjoying the tougher spellwork. 

 

One day, Phichit all but dragged Yuuri to a random corridor he had never noticed before right into a full-sized skating rink.

“How did you find this place” Yuuri asked in awe.

“I don’t have a clue!” Phichit replied with a grin “I was just really wanting to skate and then- boom! I walked right into this place. Isn’t it cool?”

“It’s awesome, Phichit. But we don’t have any-” and just like that a pair of skates appeared in his hands.

“Woah! How did you do that?”

“I… didn’t do anything? I just thought that we’d need skates to skate…”

“Oh, so does that mean…?” at that moment, a pair of skates and a hamster plush appeared in Phichit’s hands. His face lit up “It does! Hey, Yuuri, I think this room conjures up whatever you want at the moment- how awesome is that?”

Yuuri replied with a smile of his own- it was pretty cool but he was much more excited to skate to care all too much. Lacing up his skates, he ran into the centre of the rink and shouted behind him “I bet I can spin more times than you!”

 “No way!”

 

Yuuri did actually end up spinning more times than Phichit, but Phichit ended up beating him in the height of his jump. And, with any free time they got, they skated to their hearts content at the newly dubbed skating room. When winter came around, Phichit convinced Yuuri to come skate on the newly frozen lake with him as a change of scenery; Yuuri agreed, but not before casting three different freezing charms on the lake for good measure. It was nice, getting to skate in the open air and, as the holidays had already come around, there were very few people around to see them when they.  They’d just finished a few laps of the lake when an idea struck Yuuri. He came to a stop at the centre of the lake and took out his wand waving at Phichit to stop.

“I’ve got an idea” he said with a grin “could you stand back a little?”

When Phichit was at a safe enough distance away Yuuri started to skate, making shapes with his wand while mumbling spells under his breath. Waves of snow floated from his wand as he spun, surrounding him in a mini flurry. He then sped up with the help of an acceleration charm and bent down into a sit spin. He muttered another spell under his breath and the snow burst outwards, briefly forming a flower-like shape as the impromptu routine climbed to its climax… and then dropped suddenly as Yuuri tripped out of the spin landing flat on his arse.

“Ow…” He stayed there for a moment, waiting for the dizziness to stop.

“That was sooo cool!” came the excited voice of Phichit, skating quickly to Yuuri’s side “How did you keep the spin going so long?” Phichit stuck a hand out “Is your bum okay?”

Taking the offered hand, Yuuri got up shakily on his feet, shaking the snow off his coat “I used an acceleration charm but I think I overdid it.”

“It was still really cool though. It was like watching those ribbon dancers but better!”

Yuuri blushed “t-thanks… I think I could do better though- maybe if I used light instead of snow…”

“Well let’s try again” said Phichit skating further outwards into the lake, taking out his own wand. He started building up momentum for a jump before shouting “Ascendio!” and jumped so high he had room to strike a pose before landing soundly on the ice. He turned towards Yuuri “Did you see that?  I bet you could do so much cool stuff if you add magic to figure skating!”

Ad they did just that- with the help of Yuuri’s knowledge of charms (and an excessive number of nights at the library) they started to create tricks to do on the ice. Even with the restricted number of spells in their arsenal, with a lot of creativity, their ‘routines’ became more and more solid until they were able to minimise falling on their arses to 40%. One day, they had been trying to conjure fires in their spins without melting the ice when Professor Minako, headmistress of Hogwarts, appeared out of nowhere to watch them.

“So this is what you’ve been doing on the lake all this time.” the two first years jolted to a stop “Don’t worry, you aren’t in trouble. I always encourage experimentation outside of classes. Would you mind explaining what exactly you’ve been doing?”

“Oh!” Phichit piped up “Well we were trying to combine figure skating and magic”

“Could you show me what you’ve been working on?”

“Yuuri’ll do it! He’s amazing!” Yuuri made to protest when Phichit nudged him, pushing him forward “Show her that ice spin thing- it’s your coolest move”

Professor Minako raised an eyebrow at the name and Yuuri blushed “Errm… It’s not much but…”

He trailed off but skated back to the centre of the lake nevertheless and started skating large slow circles on the ice. He stuck his arms out conjuring a ribbon of ice from his wand and began building up a small icy dome around himself before prepping for a spin. This time he had the foresight to cast a charm to prevent dizziness before bursting into a faster more controlled spin. He’d been practicing this move many time since his first attempt so, this time, the resulting flower was far more defined and grew increasingly intricate as he kept spinning. Then everything shattered into glittering shards of ice that floated slowly to the ground as Yuuri slowed to a stop. He still felt dizzy though and almost tripped over himself as he made his way towards where Professor Minako was standing.

 

Phichit skated to him shortly after with words of praise ready on his lips. Instead he turned to Professor Minako looking like a child ready to show off a new toy “See? I told you he’s amazing!”

Professor Minako looked at the two first years with an assessing gaze before smiling “It was very artistic indeed but that footwork was sloppy! You looked like you were trying to dig yourself into the ice rather than sliding above it.” Yuuri found himself sinking deeper into himself “It’d be a waste of such potential to let you keep doing this by yourself. You could both be such amazing figure skaters with the right training.” Professor Minako paused for a moment narrowing her eyes “I guess I’ll just have to train you both myself.”

Yuuri blinked in confusion “I’m sorry? I thought figure skating was a muggle sport?”

“You didn’t think this kind of thing didn’t exist in the wizarding world, did you?”

“N-no?

 

So, they came to learn that there was the magical equivalent of figure skating with exactly the same name. Apparently, figure skating had taken the magical world by storm when a muggle studies expert had taken an avid interest in the sport. Little by little it had become a display of magical prowess in addition to physical skill. Apparently, Professor Minako had been a figure skating champion before retiring to teach at, and later become headmistress of, Hogwarts. And, it seems, she was determined to make the two of them into figure skaters in their own rights and make Hogwarts students care about more than just Quidditch and grades. (She’d also mumbled something about knocking Beauxbatons from their high horse but Yuuri wasn’t sure he understood what she meant.) And so Yuuri and Phichit began training under Minako during their free time. Training with Minako was tough, and both Phichit and Yuuri often walked to their room with piles of books on charms to learn by the next session, but the challenge was exhilarating and they both found themselves looking forward to the next practice again and again. They also snuck into the ‘skating room’ (which Minako had informed them was called the ‘Room of Requirement’) to practice well into the night and always ended the day exhausted but with huge grins on their faces. And in the blink of an eye first year ended and Yuuri returned home with a request for new skates and a burning desire to go back.

 

Second year, Phichit greeted him on the Hogwarts express with a hamster on his head, and so many stories to tell.  They threw themselves into practice with Minako as per usual and Phichit was moved up to Yuuri’s charms class since Minako’s training had long since pushed his level far above that of a second year. One day, Yuuri, in a stroke of inspiration, permanently transfigured his family owl into an owl sized poodle that could miraculously function as well as any ordinary owl except, he could play fetch now, too. And, with much effort had convinced both his parents and the Minako to allow him to keep it as a pet/owl for the duration of his time at Hogwarts. At some point Phichit acquired *asked Yuuri to transfigure* two more hamsters and their room became something closer to a pet shop than a place of rest and study.

 

Third year was the year that Yuuri discovered Victor Nikiforov, Beauxbatons’ champion and the junior figure skating champion. Minako had taken them to watch junior figure skating exhibition for inspiration and seeing Victor on the ice did much more than that. Yuuri was so drawn in by the seekers fluid movements ~~and pretty face~~ that he forgot to even watch the other performers. He was so entranced, in fact, that he got all the merch available for the Russian seeker and watched every available recording of his routines. Phichit was more than willing to help transform their shared room into something akin to a shrine dedicated to Victor Nikiforov. It was Yuuri’s idea to convince Minako to allow them to try out for junior competitions in the hope of being able to skate on the same ice as Victor. They spent much of that year sneaking out to practice with Phichit instead of studying for their early O.W.L.s. 

 

Summer that year, Yuuri received two letters from Hogwarts. He ignored the one informing him of his outstanding O.W.L.s in favour for the one inviting him to participate in his first junior competition. And so, he spent the entire summer with training with Minako and choreographing his first full routine. He practiced long and hard in preparation for his first qualifier and scratched his way into the semi-finals where he would finally be able to skate on the same ice as Victor. He was filled with equal amounts of nerves and excitement and he loved every moment of the competition, of the knowledge that he’d made it on the same level as Victor that he didn’t even mind that he placed fourth. But the time the medal ceremony was over, Yuuri had already replaced his costume with a comfy robe and replaced the glasses on his face and Minako pushed him over to congratulate his fellow competitors. By the time he moved on to congratulating the flirty silver medallist, a small crowd had already gathered around the competitors. Yuuri spotted a flash of silver hair and instinctively moved to that direction. _This was it,_ he thought, _he was finally going to meet the Victor Nikiforov as a fellow competitor no less_. He was filled with determination as he moved through the crowd, waving in his direction with congratulations on his tongue. “Victor!”

The Russian turned around with a smile. “Ah, you wanted an autograph, right?” Victor said, taking out a quill “Sure thing!”

Yuuri’s face fell immediately, hand falling and retreated silently back into the castle, ignoring the looks his schoolmates gave him as he walked through the crowds until he was in his room. Only then did he crumble to the ground and let the tears fall. Victor hadn’t noticed him, hadn’t even realised he’d been skating on the same ice as him. Had thought he was just another fan even after he’d worked so hard to even be on the same playing field as the Russian.

 

Yuuri had already curled himself up into an anxious ball under the covers by the time Phichit found him and wrapped an arm around his friend.

“Yuuri! What’s wrong? I know know you didn’t medal but it was your first time and you managed to get to the semi-finals and skate on the same ice as Victor-” At the mention of Victors name Yuuri sniffled loudly. Phichit’s eyes hardened “Did Victor do something? ‘Cause if he did, I swear. I don’t care if he’s a national treasure, I’ll hex him so hard he won’t even remember his mums face!”

Yuuri sniffled louder. “He didn’t even know I was a fellow skater. He thought I was just another fan…”

“He clearly can’t see talent even if it hit him round the face with a bludger!”

“But-”

“No but’s, Yuuri, you’re amazing and everybody knows it!”

“But we still lost”

“It was your first time skating on such a level. Of course, it was going to be hard- but you still managed to get to the semis. We’ll just have to get better. We’re only in our fourth year, we’ve got plenty of time to beat him” Phichit replied with a reassuring smile.

Yuuri pondered the thought for a moment before mumbling quietly “I’m going to do it.”

Phichit’s smile turned into a grin “Tell me, Yuuri, what are you going to do?”

You see, there’s a reason Yuuri was sorted into Slytherin and Phichit knew it. There was a certain viciousness in him, buried under all that anxiety; all it took was for his best friend to dig it back out of him. If Victor couldn’t recognise him as an equal the he’d simply become better. In fact, he’d beat Victor at everything. _So what if Victor could already do wandless magic?_ thought Yuuri as he rubs the tears from his face _So what if he could transfigure a baby dragon?_ Yuuri would do better.

“I’m going to train my ass off and I’m going to knock Victor Nikiforov off his pedestal.”

 

And so, Yuuri spent his fifth year completely absorbed in achieving that goal, he spent many days and nights at the library studying and rose from simply being good to being excellent. When he wasn’t studying, he was skating with Phichit and, together, they broke through their own personal bests at the qualifying competitions. Funnily enough, a Yuuri powered by spite was a lot more productive than before and he ended the year with a full set of outstanding O.W.L.s (history of magic didn’t count), two outstanding N.E.W.T.s and a second at the juniors (he’d do better later). He also became something of a Hogwarts legend and his name was known throughout the entire school. Yuuri never understood the latter and suspected that he had Phichit to thank for his new-found fame but his friend just shrugged it off with a grin. With this new-found fame, many students came to ask to join in learning to skate including a small first year by the name of Minami. Minami practically worshipped the ground that Yuuri stood on but he was a good skater and surprisingly talented at spell work in spite of being muggle born. Overall, things were looking up for Yuuri, he hadn’t beaten Victor yet but he’d made progress and that was enough. And Yuuri went onto his Sixth year with the intent of finally winning the Juniors.

 

Except it didn’t quite work out like that. You see, one day, Minako stood up in front of the great hall with the announcement that Quidditch was cancelled for the year. Normally this wouldn’t have meant too much to Yuuri but then Minako spoke up once more. “Quidditch shall instead be replaced by another special occasion, we shall be playing host to the Triwizard tournament. One champion from each school, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall be selected to represent the school in a series of tasks.” A rumble of interest came across the hall “Now without much further ado, let us welcome the incoming students. First is Professor Yakov and the students of Durmstrang!”

The students of Durmstrang marched in like trained soldiers all following the steady pace of their headmaster. Not a single student fell from formation as they made their way to the centre of the hall and Yuuri was in awe on the instinctive discipline they held. They looked attentively towards Professor Yakov as they came to a stop standing still as statues.

“Next is Madame Baranovskaya and the students from Beauxbatons!”

Yuuri’s interest piqued at the mention of Beauxbatons and looked up, straightening his back to see. A troop of students stepped gracefully into the hall in a flurry of golden birds and silk. Even amongst all the fanfare, Victor stood out against it all. Standing directly beside Madame Baranovskaya, he looked more like the leader than a fellow student.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri’s attention snapped at the sound of Phichit at his side “You’re gaping”

With a blush Yuuri snapped his mouth closed and returned his attention back to Professor Minako adamantly ignoring the giggling to his side.

“Now I’ll explain the specifics of how the Champions are chosen. All students from sixth year and above can enter to be chosen as a champion- they will have to place their names into the goblet of fire who will choose a champion from each school. Remember, you can only enter your _own_ name and the goblet will reject any false names and those who are not of age.” Minako explained sternly, then, with a smile she raised her wand “Now, enough of that serious stuff, the incoming students may choose to sit on whichever table they wish and rooms will be allocated later. Let the feast begin”

 

And with that the foreign students made their way to whichever table they fancied, as the tables began to fill up with food. Yuuri decided to ignore the incoming students, instead, opting to fill his plate with food. He leaning over slightly to reach a slice of pie when he felt a hand slap his bum.

“I knew I recognised that butt from somewhere”

“C-Chris!” Yuuri jumped at the familiar voice “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with the rest of the Beauxbatons students” he said as though it were obvious “But you! Yuuri, dear, you never mentioned that you went to Hogwarts, I’d have joined the quidditch troop to come visit you if I’d known”

“Chris!” Phichit interrupted “I didn’t know you went to Beauxbatons! Are you gonna be staying with us here?”

Chris nodded “There’s no one else I’d rather spend my time here with. It’s a shame Victor jumped right into that red house, though, we could’ve been the skating table”

“We don’t need Victor to make a skating table- there’s plenty of talent right here!”

Chris chuckled, taking a seat on the other side of Yuuri “You might have a point there-at least one of us is going to beat him one day”

Phichit shared a look with Yuuri with a grin “You betcha”

“You’re going to have to wait another year for that though. Victor’s planning on participating in the tournament instead this year”

Yuuri stopped eating “He’s what?!”

“He said he’s taking a break from skating for the tournament.” Chris repeated “saying something about not being inspired or something.”  He grinned “At least the ranking would be more interesting this year. But enough of that talk- I’m starving and this food looks divine!”

And with that Chris started piling food up onto his own plate to eat. Yuuri picked up he fork once more and started eating again but he was working his mind around this newfound information. Victor was taking a break… from skating? How was he supposed to beat him if he was taking a break from it all? A for what? The Triwizard Tournament?  Yuuri sighed resigning to his next course of action and steeling himself.

Phichit noticed “Yuuri, you’ve got that look on your face that says you’re going to do something extreme.”

Yuuri nodded, taking a deep breath “I’m going to put my name in the goblet.”


	2. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Victor is not an arsehole; he's just oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, guys, you’re all too sweet~  
> Just a heads up that I threw people into different schools for plot rather than geography.  
> Just let me have my victor dressed in blue silk and conjuring golden birds, okay?

“I’m going to put my name in the goblet.”

“But what about the juniors?”

“I want to beat Victor and I can’t do that if he’s not participating” Yuuri reasoned, sounding more and more convinced. “He is, however, entering the Triwizard Tournament.” 

“He’s participating in the Triwizard Tournament instead…” Phichit repeated, then understanding dawned on him with a grin “So you’ll beat him in this once in a lifetime instead, right?”

A nod “Exactly. He said he was _uninspired_ ” Yuuri said, saying the word like an insult “I’ll drag him off his high horse and back into skating so I could beat him on the ice as well!”

“Woah, what’s gotten you so riled up, Yuuri?” Chris said, having noticed the rise in energy.

“Yuuri’s been trying to beat Victor since he was mistaken for a fan a few years ago” Phichit explained “He was pretty offended by it”

“Oh, that makes sense, Victor is really oblivious when it comes to things like this” said Chris nodding “You know, he didn’t even realise I was in the same year as him until third year! We’d been training together for years as well.”

“So… he’s like that to everyone?”

“Yup!”

“How horrible!” Phichit looked horrified and shook Yuuri’s shoulders “Yuuri, promise me you’ll beat him so hard he won’t ever forget you name?”

“I- I might not be selected! I haven’t even put my name in yet!”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Phichit smiled and conjured up a strip of paper and a quill and pushed it into Yuuri’s hands “Besides, you’re definitely going to be chosen, you’re the best student in Hogwarts! You single-handedly won the house cup for Slytherin three years in a row!”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest when Chris cut in “Oh? Our seems like our Yuuri is more than just skating?”

Phichit’s was more than willing to share his words of praise for Yuuri with Chris. Meanwhile Yuuri returned to his meal happy to let the conversation go on around him instead. Before returning to their room, Yuuri walked up to the goblet of fire and put in his name. The flames swallowed up the scrap of paper, and his fate was sealed.

 

It turns out the addition of Chris (and the extra students) to their lives didn’t really change much and their schedules continued as normal. Having already finished their Charms and Transfiguration N.E.W.T.s, the two of them had a lot more time to skate and experiment with magic. Occasionally, Chris would join them to skate outside of their practice with Minako and they’d exchange tips and just mess around in general. Surprisingly, with them being in the same grounds, they didn’t cross paths much with Victor; Chris had mentioned that he still attended the Beauxbatons skating practice for fun but otherwise he seemed to be in a completely different orbit from the group. They did however come to be friends (i.e Phichit dragged the poor souls into their group) with a small group of fellow skaters: Seungil from Durmstrang (who’s stoic face kind of intimidated Yuuri) and Leo and Guang Hong, a pair of fifth years from Beauxbatons, and somehow, they formed a rag-tag group of skater friends. (The latter two also made the mistake of introducing Phichit to SNS and he became hooked, somehow became an internet sensation within a week)

 

Things became very busy after that and by the time the champions were supposed to be selected, Yuuri had all but forgotten about the tournament. So, when he name was called out and a huge round of applause came from the Slytherin table, Yuuri blinked several times remembering how he managed to get into this situation before awkwardly making his way to the front of great hall. He still wasn’t too convinced that this was reality when (surprise, surprise!) Victor Nikiforov was chosen as the Beauxbatons champion and a girl called Sara Crispino was called forward as the Durmstrang one (much to the dismay of her twin brother, it seemed). He still wasn’t all too convinced when the three of them made their way to Minako’s office, which Yuuri absentmindedly notice had been cleaned, to receive their instructions. It was only by habit that Yuuri snapped his attention to Minako when she started speaking.

“Congratulations on being chosen, champions.” She started lightly “Now, I’m sure you’re aware that being chosen by the goblet means that you are magically bound to complete the tasks. You should be aware that these tasks will not be easy, and while we will make every attempt to prevent…” she paused considering her words “…death, the possibility is there nonetheless. Now your first task will take place in two weeks’ time, you are to arrive at this office at 8AM sharp with your wands ready. Okay?”

Everyone nodded.

“Right, do you have any questions before I let you guys get acquainted?” a pause “No? Well I’ll be off then. Good luck with the first task~” and with a swoop of her cloak Minako disappeared leaving the champions in awkward silence.

 

Sara was the first one to speak up grabbing Yuuri’s hand and shaking it “Hi, your name’s Yuuri, right? I’m Sara, nice to meet you! You look familiar- are you by any chance the one who skated that really pretty dance with the lights last year?”

Yuuri nodded dumbly, unsure what to do with the attention.

“That’s so cool! I’m more of a quidditch person, myself, but you looked really good on the ice.”

“T-thank you.”

“I’m really looking forward to competing against you, Yuuri, good luck on the tournament!”

“Ah- thanks. You too!” he blurted out and, then, as an afterthought, he turned to Victor who hadn’t spoken once, and mumbled “Good luck to you too.”

As if snapping from a reverie, Victor turned to them with a slight smile “Ah, right, thank you.” He said before walking off down the stairs leaving the two other champions behind.

“He just left” said Sara in disbelief.

Yuuri nodded.

“He didn’t even ask our names!”

“I don’t think he cares much…” Yuuri mumbled “he didn’t even know I was a skater when I last met him… I don’t think he knows we’re the same person either.”

“How rude!” Sara turned to Yuuri with determination “We’ll beat out names into him, right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri found himself smiling “Right.”

 

Strangely enough, not much had changed for Yuuri after being chosen as the Champion for Hogwarts. He had expected some backlash for being Slytherin but, with the exception of a few hot-headed Gryffindors, everyone had been surprisingly civil. Sometimes he would catch whispers as he walked passed but he’d long since learned to drown them out. Some students, much to Yuuri’s surprise, had decided to start a fanclub which was headed by Minami. Apparently, he convinced all of his Hufflepuff friends that Yuuri was the greatest wizard ever, and they, in turn, convinced their friends, starting a Yuuri Katsuki fanpage on SNS full of pictures that, Yuuri suspected, were readily supplied by Phichit.  But in general, he continued his days as normal, going to classes and practicing skating with Phichit. Occasionally, Sara would join them to study with his twin brother glaring daggers at anyone who spoke to her. At first, Yuuri was very intimidated by the taller wizard but after a while he learned that that was simply Michele’s default face when around his sister. 

 

Yuuri had just finished going through a new move with Minako when she waved him over to her side.

“What is it, Minako sensei?” he asked wiping the sweat from his face.

“I’m letting you off practice early. Go shower and meet me in front of my office.” She said simply without any further explanation and Yuuri simply nodded moving to take off his skates; it didn’t bode well to question Minako.

“Oh, and don’t forget to bring your wand!” she shouted as Yuuri made to leave the room.

Yuuri pondered what Minako wanted to see him for all the way through showering and dressing himself in the room. Naturally, his thoughts went to the worst possibilities and by the time he finally made it to Minako’s office, he was a ball of nerves and anxiety. Minako could tell and with a small sigh she patted his shoulder.

“We’re just going to hold a simple ceremony in preparation for the first task.” She said by means of explanation “They’re just going to make sure your wand is in full working condition.”

“Oh.” Yuuri sighed in relief and Minako huffed out a laugh.

“What did I tell you about overthinking things, Yuuri?” she said with a teasing smile, then a pause “Though I suppose I should have explained it before asking you to see me.” She added as an afterthought.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly in response.

“Well, follow me then. This’ll be over and done with soon.”

 

Yuuri followed Minako through a series of corridors before stopping at the entrance of a small classroom. Inside, Sara and Victor were already waiting with their headmasters who wore similar looks of impatience. Minako simply smiled “Sorry to keep you all waiting. It’s just too easy to lose track of time when you’re skating” she said with a wave.

Yakov tsked and mumbled “Let’s just get this over with.”

Minako continued, unperturbed “Well, then, without any further ado let’s get started. Ms. Ollivander, if you may?” She waved to the direction of a middle-aged looking woman sitting behind a pair of scales.

“My name is Alicia Ollivander, owner of Ollivanders wand shop in diagon alley and I shall be weighing your wands to ensure that they are in full working condition.” She smiled “Now, if I may. Miss. Crispino, would you please present your wand?”

Sara nodded and skipped over to the wandmaker holding out her wand for inspection. Ollivander took it in both hands inspecting it briefly before placing it on the scale. “11 inches, ash...” she mumbled “unicorn hair.” She took the wand in her hand and flicked the wand once. A burst of wind came from the wand “Oh very nice!” Ollivander returned the wand to Sara. “You have a very fine wand, Miss Crispino. You play quidditch, yes?”

Sara nodded enthusiastically.

“Your love for flying shows in your wand, you are very well matched.” 

Sara smiled brightly, thanking her before making her way back to Yakov. Ollivander wasted no time before calling on Victor to present his wand.

“Oh what beautiful craftsmanship.” She said weighing the wand in her hand “13 inches, ebony…oh veela hair, how interesting.”

She waved the wand and a burst of gold light shot out from it. She handed the wand back “A very finely crafted wand, Mister Nikiforov, was it custom made?”

Victor gave her a dazzling smile “Yes my babushka donated the hair as well”

“That explains its attachment to you.”

Victor gave her another smile before loping off to Madame Baranovskaya leaving Yuuri the only one left to have his wand checked.

“Mister Katsuki?” called out Ollivander.

Minako gave him a gentle nudge forward and he walked timidly towards the scales.  Gingerly he lifted up he wand to Ollivander for inspection. She took it with an equal amount of care. Humming lowly she placed it on the scales.

“Hmmm… 10 inches Cherry wood with thunderbird feather.” She identified “You must be very proud of your wand, coming from Mahoutokoro; it’s very well cared for”

Yuuri found himself smiling at that.

She gave the wand a gentle flick and gentle wisps of ice came out from the tip “Oh beautiful! Just to be expected from a figure skater, your wand is very attuned to your love for ice”

Yuuri blushed taking the wand back stammering his thanks and rushing back to hide behind Minako before Ollivander stood up to address everyone.

“Well it seems like everyone’s wands are in wonderful order.” She announced with a smile “I’m sure you’ll all do wonderfully in the next task. I’ll be off now, then. I wish you all the best of luck”

And with that she walked off. Yakov followed shortly after, dragging Sara along with him as she waved at Yuuri. Minako then walked off talking with Madame Baranovskaya and leaving Yuuri to walk back to his room himself when Victor spoke up.

“Wait!” Yuuri stopped, turning to face Victor “I didn’t know you were a figure skater too!”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow but Victor, oblivious to the incredulous look that Yuuri was giving him, continued. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you competing before! You’ve got to show me you magic at some point.”

Yuuri was entirely unimpressed, _I’ve been competing against you since I was old enough to enter the junior_ he thought _I came in second place last year, you idiot_ “You’ll see plenty of it when I beat you in the first task.” he opted to say instead, making his way to the classroom door and leaving Victor behind.

 

You see, it’s a testament to Yuuri’s anger that he made it all the way to his room to complain to Phichit instead of sinking into a deep pit of despair. Normally, Yuuri would’ve taken a comment like that as a stab at his very being but this time his pride was hit and he was angry.

“Yuuri, what was that all about-”

“Victor doesn’t even remember me coming second place last year” Yuuri interrupted “Oh and they were just checking to see if our wands were working” he said as an afterthought.

“Oh!” Said Phichit “Do you want to try your hand at duelling to let out your frustration?” he offered in lieu of comfort.  And they did just that duelling until both were completely worn out and there was a small irreparable dent in one of the walls. Yuuri imagined up a poster to hide it.  They returned to their rooms with a light heart and a burning desire for the first task to just come already.

 

And the first task did come in the blink of an eye Yuuri was standing next to Sara waiting for their instructions for the first task. He was wearing he regular practice clothes and a firm pair of boots so as to be prepared for whatever was to come and he saw that Victor and Sara had done something similar. They were discussing the possibilities for the task when the three heads of school came out to greet them.

“I’m glad to see you all made it here on time” Said Madame Baranovskaya, looking pointedly at Victor “We’ll begin our explanation for the first task now.”

“Each of you will take turns entering a labyrinth filled with traps and guards. The aim of the first task is to retrieve a piece of treasure from the labyrinth and make it back out within the time limit. You will be scored on your problem-solving skills and use of magic in addition to the time it took for you to finish the task. Remember that going through the labyrinth by sheer force may not necessarily win you the task. Understood?”

Yuuri nodded, already going through lists of possible spells in his head for the task; he had been practicing basic emergency spells to prevent disaster but going through a labyrinth would require a different set of spells.

“You’ll be drawing lots to determine the order, now if you please.” Said Madame Baranovskaya taking out a bag of marbles.

Sara was offered the bag first and took out a marble and showed it to everyone, a number two was engraved on the glass sparkling brightly. Victor was next, he put his hand in and pulled out a blue marble with the number three etched on it before passing the bag to Yuuri. He didn’t really see the point not that he knew he was going first but pulled it out nonetheless, it was a simple silver marble with the number one embossed on its surface it didn’t shine like the other two and was instead decorated with a frosted finish.

“Now that the lots have been cast, let’s begin. You’ll enter at the sound of the bell.” Minako said leading them to the quidditch field on which a giant pyramid-like structure now stood, she left the other two champions at the tent before leading Yuuri to the entrance. “Remember to hold on close to your marble. You may need it later”

 

Yuuri stood at the entrance, ignoring the crowd’s cheers (and booing) and focusing instead on a plan. When the bell finally rang, Yuuri only had a vague idea of a plan in his head but walked in nonetheless and was immediately engulfed in darkness. _This he could deal with_ he though as he cast lumos maxima to see. A ball of light floated from his wand lighting up the way around him. Now the problem of seeing was fixed he needed to find a way to locate the treasure. He knew a summoning charm wouldn’t work- he didn’t know what it looked like or what kind of treasure it even was and he simply walked in the direction his heart told him to while running though spells in his head, thinking back to the times he had to find things he didn’t know. He tested a variety of way finding charms but found that they didn’t quite work without a location in mind- they all ended up pointing him back to the entrance of the labyrinth. He may not have a location in mind but he _did_ have a goal. He smiled remembering back to _figure skating charms 101_ with Minako. She had taught him and Phichit this spell on the first lesson saying that if they didn’t know the correct incantation to alter a spell just so. The incantation was simple enough; adding _metasis_ to any known spell would give it a push into achieving the goal you want. Yuuri once used it on his acceleration charm to decrease in power over time to give him a more controlled glide. _Of course,_ Minako had said, _you’ll lose points for using this spell too often, but as a beginner it will help to create draft routines before studying the correct charm_. But this wasn’t a figure skating routine, he simply needed to find the way to the treasures within the labyrinth. He ran through the possible spells to use before settling on a simple wayfinding spell taught to lost first years to find their way.

“ _Navigus Metasis_!” he said pointing his wand in front of him, focusing carefully on in end goal. To his relief a trail of silver appeared in front of him, leading _away_ from the entrance.  He breathed a sigh of relief before making his way in the right direction.

 

…

 

Right into a trap, that is. The floor beneath him crumbled and Yuuri barely had time to cast a floating spell before the entire path fell to piece. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked merlin that as a figure skater he was used to these kinds of last minute spells or he’d be crushed under all the rubble beneath him. He looked around and saw that the stubborn silver trail still insisted on going down the now non-existent path. He breathed out in frustration _how am I supposed to walk on thin air? This is ridiculous-_ he stopped his train of thought, an idea forming in his head. He’d seen Minako do it once as a demonstration of her _fuck all the rules_ attitude towards both skating and magic and thought he could probably recreate it. _He had to if he wanted to finish the task_. Taking another deep breath in, he levitated a little higher before dropping the spell all together quickly shouting a spell under him to create a layer of solid ice beneath him to land on. Or, rather, semi-solid ice that cracked slightly under his weight. He took a shaky breath and focused on controlling the ice beneath him forming an icy tail that followed the silver one. With another wave of his wand he transfigured his shoes into skates and began skating across the ice, allowing the path behind him to melt as he formed new ice ahead, happily following the trail to wherever it led him. _It was almost too easy_ he thought as he made his way into an open body of water that he froze without second thought.

 

Just as he thought that, a low rumble sounded from in front of him and the ice began to crack revealing a rather angry hydra. Yuuri stared at it in disbelief _that can’t be legal_ he thought as he formulated a plan to escape; Yuuri wasn’t stupid, he was under no illusion that he could actually kill a Hydra, it regenerated even after being _decapitated_! He slid quickly to the edge of the cavern ducking behind a conveniently placed rock as the monster started crashing through the ice, breathing out a deadly kind of gas. _How did they even get their hands on a Hydra_ Yuuri thought as he cast a bubble-head charm on himself _Not even Hagrid wanted to touch those things._ He continued to sneak his way quietly around the walls of the cavern when the Hydra suddenly turned all nine of its head towards him, spitting acid at him. Yuuri dodged, suddenly very grateful that he was on his skates instead of feet but hissed in pain as he noticed the burn on his left arm. He cursed under his breath. He was going to be in big trouble if he didn’t heal that wound up quickly; hydra _anything_ was so virulent that even the smell of it was deadly. He had to think quick- if he let the blood pump he was a dead man- so he quickly cast _immobulus sangrius_ on his arm, freezing the blood flow entirely. He bit hard _this was going to hurt_ he thought as he drained the blood from the section of his arm entirely before burning the gash to cauterise the wound and undoing the spell to return the blood flow. Determinedly ignoring the pain in his arm, he turned his attention to the hydra. _It seemed to notice any movement no matter how quiet_ he thought to himself and cursed under his breath for not realising earlier. _But maybe_ … without a second thought, Yuuri mumbled another spell under his breath, preparing to dart quickly to the exit of the cavern. At his command, several other Yuuris appeared and started skating in circles around the Hydra distracted all its heads as they attempted to bite and follow the illusions making its necks tangle in a knot. Meanwhile the real Yuuri accelerated to the exit and cast bombarda maxima on the entrance behind him to block the hydra from following.

 

Yuuri collapsed onto his knees the moment the rocks behind him settled to form a sort of barricade between him and the hydra, pausing to catch his breath. Looking back up at the trail, he saw that it stopped right in the centre of a wall. Whatever his ‘treasure’ was it was buried in the wall and Yuuri had to get to it somehow. If he hadn’t just escaped a Hydra, Yuuri might’ve taken a moment to consider a more delicate way of extracting the treasure but he was exhausted and fed up so he took a deep breath and hoped to merlin that the treasure wasn’t breakable.

“Bombarda.” he breathed pointing at the wall, watching it as it crumbled to the ground. There was something shiny in the midst of the rubble and Yuuri moved to grab it. Taking the glowing blue object in his hands he stuffed it in his pocket and turned to the nearest wall giving zero fucks as he bombarda-ed it and all the rest that followed until he reached the light of the outside world. It was probably a testament to his luck that he only encountered a group of salamanders and a kelpie on his way out; if he’d encountered another creature as strong as the hydra, he’d have probably just given up on the spot. Walking out of his newly made hole, Yuuri dug into his pocket and held out his treasure as proof of completing the task, ignoring the wave of cheers as he walked directly into the champions tent. Yuuri was quickly whisked to a corner to deal with his arm; he may have stopped the poison from acting but his wound wasn’t pretty at all. Madam Pompfrey rubbed a special salve on his arm making him drink a blood replenishing potion before setting him on a bed to rest. The moment his head hit the pillow, Yuuri felt a wave of exhaustion run through him, the adrenalin that kept him running rushing out of his veins. _Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt_ … he thought as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

“Yuuri, wake up!” Yuuri woke up to an excited Phichit shaking him out of his groggy reverie “You’ll miss the point awarding ceremony!”

Yuuri rubbed his eyes feeling around for his glasses which Phichit helpfully handed to him. “I slept for that long?”

“Yup! You were out for aaages, Yuuri. You missed everybody’s tasks” said Phichit “Don’t worry though, we can watch the recordings over together later. You were by far the best, by the way”

“You don’t have to say that just because you’re my friend…” Yuuri mumbled, blushing.

“I’m serious! You’re the only one who came out virtually unscathed- I mean, seriously, Yuuri I can believe you detoxed your own arm while still in front of a Hydra- that was sooo cool!”

“The other two were injured?”

“Yeah, Sara came out with some really bad bleeding and a broken arm and Victor trudged through half the task poisoned.” Phichit explained, adding as an afterthought “They’re fine now, though.”  

Yuuri nodded “I see.”

“But that’s not the point! Come on out with me, Yuuri, they’re going to start giving out the points and I want you there to rub your in in Victor’s place”

And so Yuuri followed Phichit out of the tent up to an elevated where everyone was already standing. Sara had her arm in a sling with it sagging suspiciously in spite of the support; Victor on the other hand looked deathly pale and was leaning on an angry looking blond who looked equal parts worried and annoyed. Sara gave him an exhausted looking wave and Yuuri was suddenly very glad that he’d set off first, having had time to recover, he was feeling a lot better than everyone looked.

“You’re just in time” Sara said with a smile “How do you think you did?”

“I’m not sure” Yuuri said honestly “I was just trying not to die in the labyrinth more than anything else.”

Sara laughed “Yeah, I feel you. I started off trying to show off my magic but that landed me with a boneless arm” She wiggled the arm to illustrate her point, wincing slightly at the pain.

 

Just then Minako’s amplified voice rung out across the field. “Now that our champions are in moving condition, we will now begin with the judging”

Yuuri steeled himself for the results.

“First we will be awarding points for time. All three champions completed the task within the time limit so everyone will be receiving points. Our fastest champion Victor Nikiforov who completed the task in a respectable 43 minutes 36 seconds who will receive 30 points. Next was Yuuri Katsuki of Hogwarts with a time of 46 minutes and 24 seconds receiving 20 points and finally Sara Crispino who finished in 59minutes 47 seconds will be awarded 10 points”

Yuuri gritted his teeth there was such a small margin of time between them yet they were already 10 points apart. Phichit noticed the tension and patted his shoulder soothingly “There’s still the points for problem solving and spell work.”

 Right on cue Minako began talking again “Next we will be awarding points for the problem-solving aspect of the task. For his excellent adjustment to a navigation charm to find the treasure as well as his quick thinking in dealing with the Hydra, not only removing its venom but also taking advantage of its many heads as a distraction, Yuuri Katsuki is rewarded 30 points.”

Yuuri gulped… _that was good right?_

“Next Miss Sara Crispino and her use of runes as a means of flying as well using her marble as a seeing crystal is rewarded 20 points.  Finally we have Victor Nikiforov who came across the treasure by luck but whose use of the altered four-point spell was commendable nonetheless. 10 points.”

Phichit turned to face Yuuri with a smile “I told you so!”

 

“Finally, the three heads of school shall be awards points individually for the skill and finesse of the spellwork. Each champion will receive a score out of ten from the three heads, the total of which will be added to your total score. First is Yuuri Katsuki”

Yuuri stilled, thinking over the current situation. He hadn’t been particularly artful during his time in the Labyrinth and, had he done any of those spells with during practice with Minako sensei, he would’ve had his head chewed off for sloppy wandwork and execution. _Could he lose enough points to lose to Victor?_ He hoped not. He stared at the headteachers in anticipation waiting for one of them to speak. Madame Baranovskaya was first.

“You magic really speaks to your background in skating.” She began neutrally as though she wasn’t coaching the current junior gold and bronze placers “The illusions were very well executed. Eight points.”

Yuuri nodded, it was a good start. Next was Yakov and Yuuri felt himself shying away from his intense gaze. Yakov didn’t waste any time simply grunting “Six points.”

Finally, it was Minako’s turn and Yuuri was no more reassured. He may be her student but she was not one to sugar coat her critiques. She gave him an assessing gaze before speaking.

“I’m actually kind of mad” she started and Yuuri shrunk further into himself before she gave him an encouraging smile “You saw that spell once and recreated it near perfectly with excellent control. Your exit was a bit… forceful but everything else was good given the situation. Eight points.”

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief; that was better than he expected. He bowed down giving his thanks before rushing back to Phichit who threw him into a bone crushing hug.

“That was so good, Yuuri! You’re definitely winning this one!”

“The other two still haven’t gotten their points yet…” He said slowly.

“He’d have to get tens all around, for that and trust me, he may have been good but not that good!”

“if you insist…” Yuuri trailed off focusing his attention to Sara. Sara hadn’t been joking on focusing on showing off her magic, even as someone who didn’t use magic as an art like Yuuri, she earned a respectable seven points from both Minako and another six from Yakov. She came back with a smile on her face and Yuuri made to congratulate her.

“Man, I’m so relieved!” she said accepting the high five from Phichit. “I thought I was going to lose so many points for literally removing my own bones.”

“You did really well…” Yuuri said, trying to be encouraging.

“But I guess I can’t really beat you figure skater when it comes to beautiful magic.” Sara carried on “You guys train for that kind of stuff every day.”

Phichit smiled “You’d definitely beat us at a flying competition though!”

“Exactly!”

“Ah, Victor’s getting his marks!”

The three of them turned their attention to Victor receiving his marks. Surprisingly, Victor received only six points from Madame Baranovskaya, for ‘ _not realising he was poisoned like an idiot- I trained you better than that_ ’. Yakov on the other hand was far more impressed, awarding him eight points and Minako too gave an apologetic look to Yuuri before giving him nine points. Victor received his point with his signature smile before retreating back towards the champions’ area gracefully accepting the congratulations from both Yuuri and Sara, as Minako continued to address the crowd.

“Pssst, Yuuri, you know this means you won, right?” Phichit said, breaking the silence that that fallen between them.

“Oh.” A sense of pride rushed through him, _he had won._

He turned to look see Victor’s reaction to the statement, a smile already forming on his face. Victor looked surprisingly pleased.

“It’s well deserved. You were wonderful out there!” Victor said with a heart shaped smile “You know with magic so beautiful, I’m surprised you haven’t made it to the juniors.”

 _“What?!_ ” both Yuuri and Phichit spluttered out in disbelief.

“You’re plenty talented enough” Victor continued “I don’t see why you haven’t made it to the finals yet.”

Phichit and Yuuri both just shared incredulous looks letting an awkward silence fall on them before Sara spoke up.

“Umm….” She started, unsure how to break the news “He won silver in last years’ juniors.”

“He actually broke one of you free records last year…” Phichit added.

Victor just looked continually more confused. “But last year’s silver medallist doesn’t wear glasses.”

“I take them off for competitions?” Yuuri said taking off his glasses to prove the point. Victors mouth formed a perfectly round ‘o’.

“Did… did you think that they were different people?” Sara dared to ask.

Victor simply nodded and the three others buried their faces in their hands in disbelief.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't expecting Victor to just be an idiot.
> 
> Current scoreboard:  
> Yuuri 72  
> Sara 38  
> Victor 63
> 
> Notes:  
> I'm unsure if I want Victor to be part veela yet but I feel that a temperamental wand would work really well with someone like victor who has so much confidence.
> 
> I imagine Lilia would've also been an figure skater in her past whereas Yakov would coach his kids Quidditch, right into world championships.
> 
> Also the spells you don't recognise are probably made up by mushing latin into spell like words.
> 
> I'll be attempting a weekly update schedule until I'm done so see you all next week <3

**Author's Note:**

> Some extra notes on the story:  
> Mari is in Hufflepuff  
> With regards to Phichit  
> I put him in Slytherin because he's got hella ambition, I mean "I'll be the future of Thailand"? That's some serious shit.  
> Also, he managed to get to the grand prix finals at age 20, he's bound to have a bunch of talent which I translated into talent in charms.  
> On Yuuri  
> His wand is Cherry Wood with Thunderbird feather core known to be temperamental and difficult to master.


End file.
